Media content processing devices, such as set-top box devices and television devices, are often configured to execute applications associated with media services (e.g., subscription-based media content streaming services) that allow users to access content provided by the media services. Users typically interact with such applications (e.g., by navigating through various on-screen menus, options, and other graphical content provided by the applications) using hand-held remote control devices. Unfortunately, because of the complexity of many hand-held remote control devices, it is often cumbersome, time consuming, and/or difficult for users to interact with applications executed by media content processing devices in this manner.